<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the moon, so beautiful by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898802">as the moon, so beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun'>jinnieshyun (angelsouls)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Late at Night, M/M, Moon, Relationship Study, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gratuitous use of bad metaphors, tsuki ga kirei reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck is the sun and the moon and that which shines upon Jeno. Even when he comes stumbling through Jeno's window at 2:16 in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>nono birthday bash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the moon, so beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksfrmi/gifts">ksfrmi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so! this is my nnbb fic :D this was such a lovely prompt and really hope that you enjoy it, ks! thank you to hui and mandu for organizing the exchange!</p><p>title is taken from the Japanese phrase tsuki ga kirei, which is used to say I love you by comparing one to the moon. ngl i actually got this from the anime tsuki ga kirei, which is a really nice show so if you happen to stumble upon this fic and like anime...i highly recommend it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeno wakes to pounding at his window. He ignores it at first, turning back into his pillow and pulling the comforter tighter around him. The knocks grow louder, faster, more insistent, and he groans, climbing out of his bed and blearily peering. He rubs his eyes once, twice, thrice. Hopefully, he’s not seeing things? He sighs, coming to terms that he is, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing things. That really is Lee Donghyuck’s stupidly attractive face on the other side of his bedroom window, wobbling dangerously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno stares. He glances at the clock and back at Donghyuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>2:16</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Donghyuck’s face scrunches, eyebrows knitted in worry. Jeno can almost hear him shrieking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno, I’m going to fall from your window!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dramatic idiot. It’s not the first time that Donghyuck has shown up at odd hours of the night, but it’s not exactly expected. </span>
</p><p><span>“Okay, okay” he mutters, mentally cursing his lack of sleep. “I’m opening the window.” It takes a bit of pushing and grunting, but Jeno manages to pull up the glass. He stops to catch his breath for a second but he can’t. Not when Donghyuck barrels into him, knocking the air out of him as he</span> <span>crashes back on his bed with a small </span><em><span>oof</span></em><span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” Donghyuck says, greeting him with a kiss like he didn’t just climb up the side of Jeno’s house and break into his bedroom. He looks breathtaking, as the moonlight spills over his open window and bathes him in glowing brightness. He’s radiant, Jeno thinks, staring at his bright sile and perfectly shaped nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself, maniac,” Jeno scowls, but he can’t stop the edges of his mouth from tugging up. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to take you on an </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He wiggles his eyebrows and does jazz hands. He looks absolutely ridiculous, and Jeno can’t help but giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come down with me, and I’ll tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno can feel the beginnings of a protest on the tip of his tongue, but he meets Donghyuck’s eyes and it disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Jeno, just this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno knows that’s a lie. He’s heard that over and over and over again only to be dragged out once more. He sighs in fake exasperation. Donghyuck chuckles, because honestly, they both know they would take hold of each other at any time and let themselves be dragged along by the current of their imaginations. It’s unfortunate, Jeno thinks. He would murder a man, bury a body, buy the world for Donghyuck if he ever asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe not, he thinks again, because Donghyuck’s eyes sparkle with life when he meets them, fully transfixed on him. There’s no doubt that this man would raze the world to the ground for him. Jeno can barely meet his eyes because the full heat of his attention is burning, blinding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s drowning but has never breathed easier and he knows he wouldn’t trade this for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers tangle, and Jeno feels himself being tugged across the room, phone stuffed hastily into his pocket. They climb through his bedroom window, and then lower themselves on the railing, then the branches of the tree that stands in front. Jeno is giggling, out of breath, and giddy. The moonlight falls on them, and it cools his skin. Donghyuck is tugging on his shirt, and they tumble together into the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he exhales and grins blindingly, his breaths shallow from laughing. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck is leaning against a black motorcycle, and soft light covers him in cool beauty. Jeno’s mouth goes dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, that’s Johnny’s bike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouts, “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Hop on, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, Lee Donghyuck,” Jeno says, still in shock. “This is a bad idea. You stole a bike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You stole a fucking bike</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s breath ghosts over his ear and Jeno shivers. “Come on, Jeno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he says exasperated, and Donghyuck pumps his fist in the air in victory. Why, Jeno can’t fathom, because he should have known that the answer was decided the first time he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climb on, and the wind rushes past them. Jeno leans into Donghyuck’s back, and he nuzzles into his shoulder, leaving small pecks along the exposed skin. Jeno smiles into his kisses and traces the position of every mole and the lines of his collarbones with practiced ease. His shirt billows around him, and the cool air stings his bare skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret.” Jeno can hear the smirk in his voice. Might as well let it go this time, he thinks and wraps his arms tighter around Donghyuck’s waist. His fingers poke into his soft tummy and Donghyuck giggles. It sounds like wind chimes on a summer evening, like the tinkling of bells, like… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno just knows he loves to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make me crash if you keep distracting me, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? So you mean you can’t even handle this much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck complains. “Mean, Jeno. Why are you so mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it payback for all of the times you annoyed me during exams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought of letting you go, but I’m getting you back twice as hard this year just for that, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re barely twenty, running around like kids. His feelings have been written off, called infatuation, but Jeno doesn’t care. Jeno doesn’t think it’s possible to not be infatuated with Lee Donghyuck, who shines brighter than the universe. He’s willing to keep up with this infatuation for the rest of his life even if it ends in…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno shakes his head. He’s not going there tonight. He nuzzles into Donghyuck and stays there, admiring the beauty of the silent streets and streetlights which glow softly above them. Jeno loses track of the seconds, minutes, moments he spends, content to soak in the feeling of Donghyuck flush against him. He closes his eyes for a bit, and only a bit, just a break to soak in the warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bike comes to a screeching stop in front of a parking garage, pulling Jeno out of his nap. “Get off, we’re here,” Donghyuck says softly, his breath ghosting over Jeno’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me, please? I told you I’d take you on an adventure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nods, and they go around the back of the garage and climb inside. They run up sloping floors and jump across bare parking spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re panting when they reach the forest green door. Donghyuck flings it open and stumbles onto the rooftop. He collapses onto the rough concrete and pulls Jeno down with him. “Jeno, look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He points up at the moon, big, bright and beautifully whole. Jeno swears he can see Donghyuck’s moles in the smattering of craters, arranged in patterns he wants to kiss forever. It’s radiant and makes him feel light. The moon grins just like he does when he sees Jeno or sings on warm afternoons. He’s overwhelming at first glance but comforting, his glow a chill that spreads to the tips of his toes in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck fixes him with the flattest glare. “No, you dummy,” he lightly punches Jeno before meshing their bodies together again. “The moon. It’s beautiful tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always. Always beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno kisses Donghyuck, full on the mouth. “You,” he says with finality, and Donghyuck can’t respond. “It will always be you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways johnny totally finds out and gets mad but it's all good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>